<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>your warmth around me by sleepy_light</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572729">your warmth around me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_light/pseuds/sleepy_light'>sleepy_light</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Child Dream, Dream Smp, Fluf, Freeform, Ghost Clay/Dream, GoT inspired, Not Beta Read, a bit of Dadza, angst that will go happy, first time writing a story, how do tags work, i cant leav child dream unhappy :(, it plays somwhere after the exile and after techno found him, mcyt - Freeform, some brotherly love i guese, taking care of little ghost child, tommy becoms a older brother figure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:20:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_light/pseuds/sleepy_light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>after being alone and in the cold for so long.<br/>the little child ghost learnd what the warmth of being loved is, after such a long time of forgeting what it felt like.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. first time being warm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first time writing a story.<br/>so it propably wont be good. but i hope you enjoy reading it anyways :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He didnt know what to do. </p><p>He was alone. He knew that everyone hated him and he was just tierd</p><p>He fellt the cold Water wrap around his body like the Water would hug him with its cold Imbrace. never wanting to let him go and draging him deper into the Ocean. he didnt strugle against it and welcomed the cold in his Body. his Throat was burning like a raging Fire that nedet Oxigen to stay lighted, but he decidet long ago that he would let that Flame extinpuish. The Flame that reprecented his live.</p><p>he rememberd the good times with his friends and especialy wen he was just a little kid that only saw the brightnes and collor in the world. the times when he was just playing with his friend and had no care in the world.</p><p>he mist those times. what wouldnt he give just to be back in the times where everything was just simle. what wouldnt he give for that.</p><p>______</p><p>he hated it. he hated everytime he had to go out to get some Fire Wood. The cold creping at his face and coloring his nose into a soft red. But that wasent even the worst part. The worst part was Ghostbur that was talking very loudly to friend, witch Tommy found very anoing. But the blond decidet not to make his anoience noticible, knowing that Ghostbur wouldnt even listen.</p><p>when tommy lookt up, his eyes wident. he saw the Ocean that was near the place they where living at. But that wasent what cought his atention. What he was looking at was the little figure that was standing right before him.</p><p>a little child. not older than 5 or 6. his blue hoddy was a bit to big for his smal Body and his dirty blond haire was a bit disheveled. his dull green eyes staring right into the blonds. he noticed that the little boy was flooting a vew inces above the ground, and tommy knew what that ment. but the thing that caught his attention the most, was the broken porcelan mask (that clearly was to big for his face) in the little hands of the child.</p><p>realization was viseble on his face and he just stared at the little boy in confution and with so many quetions.</p><p>He snapt out of it, as he saw that the smal boy seemt to get a little scared by the staring eyes of tommy and willbur, wo unoticed to Tommy, was standing right behind him with the same confused look. " hey little one, what are  you doing out here alone in the cold?" Tommy tried to sound as non thretening as he could upon seing the nervousnes in the little Ghosts eyes.</p><p>"I dont know. I- I woke up a bit away from here"</p><p>the little ghosts unshure wisspers where almoust to quiet to understand. </p><p>"im all alone"</p><p>Tommys hart broke at taht frace and he could see the ters that where on the side of the boys eyes. trying his best not to let them fall. </p><p>in this moment, Tommys body moved on its one. Steping forward and imbracing the smaler into a tight hug. The other seemt starteld at first, but quikly returnt the hug and grabing Tommys Coat in his tinny hands. he held onto Tommy as if when he would let him go ever so slightly, Tommy would disapear.</p><p>afrer a little while he let the little Ghost go. Still having one hand on his shoulder and whiping the tears from his eyes away.</p><p>"if you have no where to go, you could come with us to our house if you want."</p><p>Now Ghostbur came closer with friend right behind him.</p><p>"Yea you could come with us and if you want you could right on friend to our hous. im shure he would like that too, right friend!"</p><p>the sheep gave a to `mäh´ in areement.</p><p>"realy?" the little one asket.</p><p> Tommy ghave him a warm smile and nodet.</p><p>________</p><p>Tommy managt to figure some stuf out about what dream could remember on there way back to technos house. The Ghost seemt to be aware that he died and was even able to remember small bits of his death, but when it came to remembering anything that happent in the time of the dream smp, the ghost only had blury memorys and some fellings about those. he did remember that he had friends, but he didnt remember any realy detail of them other than saddness and wanting to say sory. so the little one was aware that his alivetime wasent a good one and that he had hurt many people, but he couldnt realy remembet what hapend. The things he was able to remembet the most seemt to be some bits and peaces of his childhood, thou he told Tommy that most of thos where realy blurry too and that he mostly only remembert some names and the emotionce he conected with there existents. they seemt mostly happy.</p><p>the Sun had already sett by the Time they managed to get Home. Tommy but the wood down next to the Hous on the already existing pile of wood and walkt up the stares. He took a deap breath in, before slaming the door open. "hey Guys where back!"</p><p>He saw Phil and Techno sitting on the couch while they lookt up to him.<br/>
Philza gave his sons a loving and warm smile. It realy was a contrast to the little ghost who was hiding behind him and giving tommy chils thanks to the Childs Bodytempreture. </p><p>The little ghost peckt out from behind tommy, only to emediatly hide himselfe behind the blond again. The momant he had peakt out, his eyes lookt in with those of philza who now was sitting there with whide eyes, starying at the spot he had seen the other.</p><p>"Tommy, will. Who is that!?"</p><p>Now Phil and Techno lookt at him, wating for him to answer.</p><p>tommy bit his lip, not knowing how to explane the little ghost child behind him. He took a deap breat hin and out before loking at Ghostbur and giving him a little nood.</p><p> Ghostbur nodet back and seemt to offer someone his hand. He helpt the little figure out of his hiding spott, squising the others had. </p><p>Phil and Techno stared at the little one with wide eyes. There in there Livingroom, was a litte Ghost. A Child, holding a brocken Porcelan mask in its hands. Dream was dead and he was a Child. Both of them where shockt and didnt know what to say.</p><p>Phil was the first to brack out of his trance, as he saw how uncontrable the little ghost was with the situation. Even with all the questions in his head, he still had a big soft spot for Children. it hurt him to see the little Ghost scared like that.</p><p>he stud up from where he was sitting and walkt over to the scared ghost. when he stud before him, pilza kneeld down to the same hight as the little ghost.</p><p>"hey buddy, do you want a hug?" Philza opent hid arms and lookt at the little one with the nicest and warm smile posible. The dirty blond hared one hessitated for a momant, before lonching himselfe into the nice mans arms, feling the warmth of the other.</p><p>phil was a bit startled at first as the little ghost louncht himselfe into his arms, but he quikly managed to return the hug and wraping his wings protectivly around the smaler once body. after a little bit, philza fellt the little ones breath slow down and going in an even rithm.</p><p>The older man chuckld slightly at the little figure who had peacfully fallen asleep in his protecting arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. a family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Child Dream finds himselfe with a family who seems to truly love him.</p>
<p> Trying to ceep him secred for now, not wanting him to get hurt. But time uncovers all secrets and they know that.</p>
<p>Mostly family fluff and happy dream, as i am diying for happy family dinamic and stuff.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i just realy wanted to write a happy family cose i cry way to fast with sad stuff and i just nead howlomness in my live!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phil had laid the little boy down on the couch with the mentioned head laying on his lap.  around the fragil body was a blanked rapt around it. Phils wing hovert over the ghost as if to try and proteckt him from the unforgifing cold around them. Dream lookt so innocent and peacfull as he laid there sleeping so smol and fragil. Phil didnt even notice as a little smile appeart on his face. Tommy was sitting on the other end of the couch, looking at the kid with the linguring quesstion that haunted all of them.</p>
<p>what now?</p>
<p>How could they tell the others? Dream was dead. but that was not the conserning part, no, the part that was conserning was that dream was now a child and they realy didnt know how people would react to that. Though, jes, dream did some horrible and unforgiving things, he was now only a little child who couldnt realy be held responcible for there past actions. He was now a ghost, a phantom of the once living. and how Ghostbur discript it, there Ghosts form mostly out of certan parts of there lives with only bad memorys and bad feelings linguring as a reminder of there alive selfess doings. In other words, they where hardly the same people as when they where alive. Even with that knowledge, they didnt know how hottheadet people like Quackity would react, or if they would even try to atack the Ghost.<br/>But at the other hand, they needet to tell the others. And even dream deserfed to know of his past friends and home.</p>
<p>"When shuld we tell them" Technos voice was low, breacking the silece around them.</p>
<p>"I think its best to let him first get confortable around us," Phil looks back down to the little man. " dont want him to fell alone in this scary world. I just want him to get a breack befor such a stresfull event." </p>
<p>Tommy, Techno and Ghostbur lookt at echother and nodet. The little guy realy deserved a break.</p>
<p>___</p>
<p>The next veew weeks went by, and things seemt to go realy well.</p>
<p>It didnt took them long to grow atacht to the little ghost, and even techno enjoyed his time that he spent with the Child. Even if he wouldnt ever admit it, he saw Dream like a little brother, that he would protect without hesitation. Tommy and Ghostbur felt the same way about there new little Brother, playing with him and living for the moments that Dream would smile like all evil of the world had just vanished. Philza had adopted dream in a hartbear and thought of him as his son. He enjoyed ruffeling trouh the jungers hair and holding his dmal fragail body in his arms while dream would fall asleep in his conforting warmth.</p>
<p>They realy didnt want to bring Dream to l´manberg, knowing the potential threat that the other people could b fo him. But they where mostly angry at there Friends that they had posibly forgoten about the dirty blond. Tommy was the most outraged about that becourse from all People, dream had hurt him the most. but even then, he knew he would have atleast lookt for the dirty blond by now. Though truth be told, they were all a bit biased when it came to the little dirty blonde. But they know that they had to bring him back to L´manberg, that the others deserved to know what hapend to there "friend", eventhou they had left him alon to, `literaly´ die alone. Dream had been eager to finaly meet the rest of the SMP Members. Tommy and the rest tryed to explane to him that some bad stuff had happend with his alive selfe and that others might not realy want to talk to him, but that just seemt to make him more determend to go there and make things right again. </p>
<p>___</p>
<p>They had now stayed together for 2 Months, and they all realy  grew unsepereble.</p>
<p>On on sunny morning, after Phil had woken up, He went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Today he would make Tommys favorit breakfast. (they had some kind of ritual, where sometimes when they would play a game, for example a board game, and the winner would deside what the breakfast would be for the next day. This time tommy had oblitheratet them all in a game of uno. Ofcourse he didnt forget to brag about it for the rest of the evening.) As he walkt into the room, the smiling faces of Tommy and Dream greated him. Dream had wanted a remach for the day before and Tommy reluctendly had agreed. Phil just juckeld at the sight, geting all the matirials he needet for the Pankacks. It realy didnt suprise him that thes two where awayk already, as they where early risers. Techno and Will on the other Hand were late sleepers, only waking up to the smell of Philz delicious food. He hummt a  soft song to himselfe as he began to make Pankakes, the foices of his two jungest sons in the backround. After some time, Techno cam into the room, still a bit sleeapy. Ghostbur had entert the room a vew minuts prior to that and was curently sitting on the floor with Tommy and Dream, watching them play. Techno sat down at the table as Philza plaiced down a plate full of pankacks in the middle of the Table sitting down next to techno.</p>
<p>They all had a lovely conversation as Dream and Tommy talkt about the exiding things they could do today. Techno and Will were listening to there conversation and acationaly voiced there thoughts on whatever thes two where talking about at that minut. Phil sat there and enjoyed the lightharted conversation around him, seeing the exidet faces of his sons.</p>
<p>After there were done eating, they began to clear the table, when Phils comunicater sudently got a masage. He sad the  plates in his hands back down and took out his comunicater. Who would write to him after such a long time all of the suden, and most importantly, why? He lookt down to the masage on his comunicater as his eyes wident.</p>
<p>Tubbo wispers to you: ´Phil, can we meet?´</p>
<p>Tubbo wispers to you: Íts realy urgent´</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was taking a deap breath in to calm himselfe before he continued to typ.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You wispser to tubbo: ´sure, where and wenn du you want to meet?´</p>
<p>Tubbo wispers to you: ´Thanks Phil, how about wednesday, in L´manberg. I can meet you at the port?´</p>
<p>You wisper to tubbo: ´Sounds good Mate´</p>
<p>When Phil lookt up again, he was meet with diferent pares of eyes, staring at him.</p>
<p>"Phil is everything ok? who was that? " ghostburs callm coice rang throu the else silent room.</p>
<p>"Tubbo" Phil said quikly and saw Tommys face freezing in shock. Before the stsrted blond could say something, Philza continued speaking. "he wanted to meet me next wednesday in L´manberg."</p>
<p>Tommy seemt like he managed to quikly ground himselfe again, Thanks to the little figure who had, upon seing Tommys shaken up face, clunged himself around tommy to give the older a reacuring hug. "why?" Tommy soundet more calm and the blond peted dreams hair.</p>
<p>" I dont know, he just said that it is urgent." Phil paust for a momant to think. " whatever it is, he soundet despered."</p>
<p>Techno sight, as he took the plates, that phil had had in his hands befor this tubbo thing, and began to move them to the sink in the kitchen to wash them. Willbur followd him, starting a light conversation with the Pink haared man and took the towel into his hands to dry the dishes that Techno would wash. Tommy had also begun to tallk with the jungest in the hous, as they went to continue there game from before. And Phil, he stood there, looking at the small ghost as he couldnt shake the feeling that he knew what Tubbo would want to talk about.</p>
<p>They all knew that this would come eventualy, they all just realy wanted to ignore that fact, Not wanting there peacefull lives to get complicated.</p>
<p>Not wanting him to get hurt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. i can finaly see him again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i realy didnt know what to whrite, so i just went with whatever my brain told me to write. that is also the reason for this very short chapter. (also no beta read, my head is killing me right now and i just dont have the motivation for that.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream seemt to be exided to go to the Mainlands, though it was easy to see that he was aslo kind of nerves. Everytime they brought there little Trip up, his Eyes would sparkle from exidment while at the same time his Shoulders would tens up and after a while you could almost Hear his inner Monologe and Questions, by only looking at his face and  after a while he would just come up to someone to hug them, propably seeking comfort and treassurance hat everythng would go as Plant.</p><p>It was the evening bevore Phil, Tommy, Willbur and Dream would make there way to L´manberg in the early morning sun. Techno would stay behind and take care of the Haus for them but also as Backup, just in case something would hapen. </p><p>They where Sitting in there little Boat. Philza was in the front and padeling the way they needet to go to reach L´manberg. while Tommy and Dream had a loude discotion about with Breakfast- Dish was betther, keaping an eyes on the little ghost whilst Willbur was focust on trying to stay away from the wather as far as possible. He seemt to strugle with it though, becourse even someone blinde would be able to see how violantly is whoul boddy shock everytime he saw the whaterdrops from the padle shout in the air.</p><p> Between Ghostburs leggs was There Bag with all the things they might need for this Trip. And he hold onto the blanked, that was roled up and keept on the top of the pile inside bevor ript out of there, and keept in ofer hid body as a sheald, in case that some stray drops would deside to land on him.</p><p>Dream on the other Hand seemt to be fastinated by the Watter and didnt shy away to stik his Hand into the clear, blue Liquide, cosing and Iritated Jeelp from Ghostbur the first time he did it. To everyones suprys, The Watter didnt hurt Dream, it more like took on his form and it was like the watter was trapt in his Hand. With Time, the Watter in the little Ghosts hand seemt to slowly fade away into nothingness, while at the same time the little ghost seemt more energetig and awake, as if the Watter gave him energy, like the sun for the living beeings of the World.</p><p>Tommy was once again remindet that Ghosts a fucking weard and that he defenetly had to find out more about the strange things that came with is two ghost brothers. Like Willburs Blue and the weard thing with Dream and how his Body reacted to Watter Like if it was a Fishglass.</p><p>But that would have to wait for later. Right now they have something else to do.</p><p>__________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo was sitting on a Bank on the Portch, looking out to the neverending blue that had seperated him from Tommy. He was no Idiot, he was aware that his best friend was living with his family in Technos hous. And honestly, he was glad that the  Blond had People wo are looking out for him, though that didnt change the fact that Tubbo misst him.</p><p>His thoughts where sudently interupted when he hered someone shout his name, and he emidiatly lookt up. His eyes meet Tommys, who was only a short distanc away.</p><p>A smile placed itselfe on the jung boys Face, and his eyes litt up when Tommy did the same.</p><p>He could finaly see his  best Friend again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im sorry if i wrote a wort wrong and i hope it doesent bug you too much</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>